


Never Meant to Be

by obsidians



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidians/pseuds/obsidians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth has a dream regarding his future but realizes it probably was never meant to be......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own FF7 or its characters and I make more money from writing this.

Sephiroth woke up and blinked his way past the land of nod when he felt the warm flesh of a smaller body against his and what seemed to be two pillowy objects nestled against his own chest. He frowned in confusion of this as he lived alone and had never had a lover. He frowned even more when that same body shifted so that it lay on top of him as if he was now its mattress and plush lips moved against his own and his comfort level dropped to zero as a hand cupped his untouched manhood and he let out an embarrassing squeak at this in protest and his eyes flew open to see Tifa Lockhart regarding him.

"Good morning" she all but purred.

He rolled them and pinioned her groping hand easily "Miss Lockhart, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"Oh are we playing the slave girl and evil master game?" she asked him. "Shhhhhh or you'll wake..." she cautioned him.

"I have go….." he said and froze when a tiny girl come in with his trademark silver hair and eyes and said,"Mama, Dada up" she emphasised with a sweet smile and arms raised and poised at the edge of the bed to be lifted up to them.

"What the hell is that?" Sephiroth asked, recoiling from the girl.

"Honey, that is our daughter, Midori" Tifa said in shock.

"I do not remember us and I do not remember you. What the hell is going on?' he demanded.

"Seph, how could you not know…" Tifa protested.

"Dada, dada?" Midori said straining against her mother, holding her away from her father.

"Dada is not himself" Tifa said.

"Of course I know who I am; I just don't know what you are doing with me and who she is" Sephiroth said and then raised his hands to clap them over his ears to muffle Midori's sobs.

"Sephiroth, I am your wife and this is your daughter, you can plainly see that" Tifa all but snarled at him while the small girl squirmed in her arms, trying to get towards him.

"Dada, dada?" she almost screamed.

"Find something that will entertain her and you and we will talk" Sephiroth spat out to Tifa and she quickly got into clothes and left their mutual bedroom with Midori in tow, without a single word but a look of sad disappointment at him.

He quickly found some lounge clothes in his size and watched as Midori, his supposed daughter was fed by his supposed wife and then a video was turned on that left the tiny girl sprawling on her stomach to watch it and Sephiroth was forced to consider how much she looked like him based on Hojo's "home movies" of himself.

Tifa had returned to the kitchen and was making him breakfast as it would appear and he was shocked at the portions she was offering him as if she really knew him, with his metabolism, he required vast amounts of food, so a snack for him, was a full sized meal for another man.

"How did this transpire?" he asked her in a soft voice.

"You were there" she said with a sob in her voice and confusion in her eyes.

"No, none of that. Pretend I was not a party to this. Explain how you and I began" he requested.

She drew back and then said just as coldly. "It was at a New Year's Party, you were the only one at bar without a date, so I asked for you to kiss me. Soon after that, everyone left but you and you offered to help me carry a heavy statue of the goddess up to my place and we made love the first time. I chose you because I just wanted to rid myself of my virginity and you didn't even tell me until later, that you were one yourself as you were too proud to admit it" she explained.

"And you conceived on that night" Sephiroth concluded.

"Are you mad yet again? We have been married for five years and Midori is only two. I married you with the agreement that any children would come from adoption because you were worried about what Jenova's DNA might do to any kids we might have. As you know, a condom broke and we now have the sweetest daughter a couple could be blessed with" Tifa insisted.

"So this all took place what year?" Sephiroth asked the stricken looking woman.

"2006, at my party. Honey, how you could not remember any of this?" she asked him. "Darling, you know I love you, we love you" she said, running to him and then he woke up in his own time, confused about his dream.

2006 Sephiroth was reinstated as General after much deception on the part of the public, the enemies turned allies and thanks to many supporters and an invitation to Tifa's party heralded in 2006.

He came prepared for this occasion, just in case the dream was indeed foreshadowing, one Cloud Strife was in desperate need of medical counselling and clinically depressed, when one Sephiroth Crescent had paid for his treatments and they became friends against all odds. It was perfectly natural that he was invited too.

Sephiroth waited with his new friend while a tipsy and despondent Tifa came by their table offering him a kiss and then Cloud pulled back his cloak and gave her a kiss that seemed to make the stoic girl about to swoon and Sephiroth left them alone.

What he had seen in his dream he had been tempted by, someone to accept him, someone to love him but; he would never know what his offspring would be like out of choice. He would never marry, he would never procreate, and he was not allowed to because of his own parent's choice for him. He couldn't take that risk. He was meant to be eternally alone.

He smiled and gave them kudos at their wedding, that he had surprisingly had received an invitation for. The still flat belly of Mrs. Strife could not conceal the happy glow about her and what was to come. Yet she looked at Sephiroth in confusion for a couple of seconds, until he wished them both luck and left. The lone wolf that was Cloud had returned to happier times and Tifa free and clear of Sephiroth and her first love, was her one and only love.

Yet what the grieving Sephiroth felt, was that even in the dream, he never got to hold the offspring from his loins and she had been so pretty…..


End file.
